The Consequences of Resorting
by jazzmyne16
Summary: Kairo is beginning her fourth year. Even with her new found father and her friends behind her, she is still dreading going back to Hogwarts with her Housemates there. But when Dumbledore suggests resorting 8 students what will the consequences be? AU and rated because I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so the inspiration of this story was a dream I had, I've never seen anything like this before and I had to write it! This is AU so if you want cannon, this isn't the story for you. Also Flashbacks are written in _Italics and_ **Bold** letters in _Italics_

Disclaimer - As always I own nothing, except OC's everything you recognise is J.K's

Chapter 1

Kairo sat in her dull room, ripping open the envelope in her hands. Opening the letter she grinned, scanning the paper to find the signature she had hoped for at the end. Remus Lupin. Her dad.

She had found out this near Christmas, last year at Hogwarts. It was uncanny, they looked so alike that the whole class had guessed.

She was glad she found her dad, after 13 years, but it made the Slytherin's worse. So much so that she could not get into her dormitory, or even the Common Room half of the time, and the bullying that had started in her First Year had gotten worse. She saw herself as lucky though, for she had found a place no one bothered her.

_She had walked all night, dodging the Professors and Filch all night. The last thing she wanted was to be taken back to the Common Room, and it's not like she could tell anyone how her Housemates treated her. If there was one way to make a Slytherin more pissed off, it was to rat on one. No, not even Remus could know. Kairo had made it up to the Seventh floor, thinking of where she could sleep. Gryffindor Common Room? No even if she could eventually get in, she didn't want Harry, Hermione or Ron to think the situation was this bad. Then where? Maybe a broom closet if nothing else, but if she was caught..._

_Kairo suddenly saw a door before her, one that was not there moments ago. She slowly and cautiously opened it and peeked inside. She gasped._

_Inside there was a four poster bed, leaning against one pastel wall, across from it a spacious wardrobe. A full length mirror was in a corner, and when she thought of how great it would be to have her belongings there, her trunk appeared out of no where. Seeing another door or the far end of the room she opened it to find a small bathroom complete with a shower and bathtub. _

She smiled back on the memory of finding the Room of Requirement. She had shown it to no one. The more people that knew about it the less likely she was to be able to stay there.

Going back to her letter she read how Remus had hoped she was having a good holiday, and how, now he knew where she was and that she was safe, he was re-applying for his parental rights, and wished to see her soon and home, permanently, instead of having to live in the foster home, she had come to find bearable.

She began to write back, when a huge barn owl began hooting, and tapping its beak on her window. Quickly she stumbled up, the last time an owl came Miss McKay nearly had a heart attack, as she was terrified of birds. Opening the letter, not recognising the writing on the front she read,

_Dear Miss Lupin, _

_I am writing to ask, if you would be interested in a resorting? It has always been my belief that we are sorted too quickly and I plan to see the results of this. Two students from each house in their Fourth Year, are getting randomly chosen for this opportunity, though I thought, given the circumstaces, you would wish to be apart of this. _

_Please send your owl back with Lyall as soon as possible. _

_Hoping you are having a good Summer_

_Professor Albus Dumbledore_

He's a mind reader, she thought. But smiled, agreeing to take part and sending the owl away.

Fourth Year might not be too bad after all.

* * *

Too soon it was September 1st and after letters from Harry and Ron (the boys were too lazy to write their own letters!) and Hermione she couldn't wait to see them again. She was going to see Remus on Hogsmeade weekends and the only person she had not heard from was Draco, her only friend in Slytherin. Well when the Slytherins weren't looking that was.

She saw him as she tried to find a compartment to sit in. "Draco!" she exclaimed running over to him.

"I'll talk to you later okay? If the others see me..." He began but Kairo cut him off.

"They'll what? Never talk to you? Bully you too? Fine, don't bother then if it'll cause you that much trouble Malfoy!" Kairo stalked off and found the Golden Trio and walked into the compartment they were sitting in with Neville.

"Mind if I join you's?" Kairo said, as they all hugged and greeted her, except Ron. "Still not hugging Slytherins Ron?"

Ron pretended to glower and replied, "Suppose I could, but its not very manly is it?" He hugged her quickly making her laugh. At least she had been missed by her friends.

* * *

"Now that the sorting is done, I have several announcements. First is this year we shall be hosting a marvellous event. The Triwizard Tournement, but more on that in a moment. Can the following students please come up to the front of the Hall please? Cormac McLagen, Parvati Patil, Michael Corner, Padma Patil, Zacharias Smith, Susan Bones, Kairo Lupin and finallt Draco Malfoy." Dumbledore said from the Professors table.

The students went up slowly, all but Kairo unknowing of what was happening.

"It has been decided, that this year 8 of your fellow Fourth Year classmates, are going to be resorted, to see my theory that we are all sorted too soon, is in fact correct."

The Hall watched as they got sorted once again.

"Susan Bones", "Hufflepuff!"

"Zacharias Smith", "Slytherin!"

"Michael Corner", "Ravenclaw!"

"Padma Patil", "Gryffindor!"

"Parvati Patil", "Gryffindor!"

"Cormac McLagen", "Hufflepuff!"

"Kairo Lupin", Gryffindor!"

*Draco POV*

I walked up to the hat, the last to try it on. and the hat, instead of immediately putting me back in my favoured house began talking in my head. "Well a Slythein. I should put you there again. But there's something different about you this time. Not hatred for the Gryffindors as I had thought before. Envy. You wish you could be brave like them. You could if you tried. I see bravery in your mind, you just have to act on it. Where to put you now then. Difficult. I think..."

He shouted the last word for the Hall to hear.

"Gryffindor!"

* * *

I hope you all like this, so please let me know you're thoughts :)

Abi


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Draco_

The Hall was silent, and Draco was too stunned to move. When Dumbledore eventually asked him to join his new house, his feet walked over slowly, still trying to register what had happened. As he sat down at the Lions table, his tie and robes changed. He blanked the rest of the announcments, he knew all about the Tournement from father anyway.

Once everyone began to leave the Hall he followed making his way to the Dungeons, then he halted at the staircase. He had to go to the Gryffindor common room now. He looked out for Kairo and went over to her. "Hey Kai, where's the common room?" He refused to say that it was _his_ now too.

"And why should I tell you? All your Slytherin buddies wouldn't like you talking to me after all." Kairo replied coldly.

"I shouldn't have ignored you I get it, but I don't know where I'm going and I will not sleep in the Halls for Filch to find me!"

"Fine. But its only because no one else would help you if I didn't! Come on!" Kairo sighed and lead the way to the Seventh Floor and said the password to the Fat Lady, who was in a bad mood, muttering about rude students.

"You'll be up those stairs, look for Harry and Ron. Hopefully they put in another bed for you. Oh and behave please. They're my friends and your in there House now," Kairo said in way of goodbye and went over to one of the sofas where Hermione was waiting for her.

Draco rolled his eyes and went up the stairs. He heard them before he was them.

"I am NOT sharing a room with him Harry! He can sleep outside the portrait or with the rest of the snakes or something!" Ron was swearing and shouting, obviously not happy with the new arrangements.

"Ron, I don't like it either, but we'll have to live with it."

Draco decided this was a good time to walk in. "Good to see your on my side with this Potter. I'm going to fix this tomorrow Weasel, but if you don't like it you know where the Hall is." Before either of them could retort, he went over to the bed that had his belongs next to it, climbed in and shut the curtains, shutting out the boys he'd come to hate in the last years.

_Kairo_

Morning came far to quickly, and Hermione was fussing around to get her things ready, already wearing her uniform, when Kairo woke up. "Kai, its nearly 8! We'll miss breakfast!" Hermione exclaimed, now getting Kairo's books out for her.

"Mione, we have 5 minutes until breakfast starts! We won't miss it!"

10 minutes later, Hermione and Kairo were waiting in the Great Hall for Ron and Harry, piling their plates high. When they finally came in, the talked animately about what their first subject could be, and when they'd get Care of Magical Creatures to see Hagrid. They were all happy, but Kairo saw Draco walk in. He tried to sit with his friends in Slytherin, but they glared and said something she couldn't hear from where she was sitting. She saw Draco sit at the eat of Gryffindor table, and people edged away, leaving Draco on his own.

Kairo thought for a moment muttered something to Hermione and stood up with her plate and went over to the end of the Gryffindor table and sat across from Draco giving him a small smile while others walking past gave him dirty looks. They sat in silence finishing their breakfast, but they knew all was forgiven and they still had each other.

As much as he wouldn't admit it, he was glad Kario was his friend.

* * *

A/N - Second chapter up! Just wanted to mention that I do not have computer access all the time, however I can update Wattpad on my phone so my stories are all up on their and get updated more often on there. So if you have Wattpad and would like to see them a little earlier my username is Munchkindubickas

Review if you like, I welcome all comments, suggestion and constructive criticism :)

Cookies for all!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so so sorry I've not updated, I finally have a phone that will let me update on it yay!

So this chapter is reaaaaally short but I wanted to update something!

Please let me know what you think!

Chapter 3

Draco came storming into the common room that night, earning him several glares. He slumped himself down, next to Kairo and Hermione. Hermione just continued reading her book, while Kairo looked at her friend. "What's up grumpy?"

"That blumbering idiot Dumbledore won't let me go back to Slytherin!" Draco scowled.

"Look, here in Gryffindor you shouldn't insult Professor Dumbledore. And its an experiment so of course he won't. I assume there's a good reason why he wants to do this, and if by chance it doesn't work out then I would imagine he would let you go back," Hermione told him annoyed, and not looking up from her book. Before Draco replied with something that would get him hurt, Kairo sent him a glare, before saying. "I'm going to bed, I'll see you in the morning Draco. You coming Mione?"

Hermione merely nodded and packed up her things and the two of them ascended up the stairs leaving Draco to sit angrily alone.

He decided against going up to his dormitory. The only one who didn't send insults and glares his way was Potter.

As strange as it sounded Draco was hurt by this, though he didn't understand why. It wasn't like he liked the Gryffindorks.

He shrugged and lay down on the couch in the common room, shivering and finally fell asleep.

Hours later Harry walked down the stairs of the dormitory, having not been able to sleep he was going to sit in front of the fire for a while. But when he entered the common room and saw Malfoy he stopped. He hadn't even realised he hadn't been upstairs. Harry contemplated a thought in his mind before sighing and running back upstairs. Moments later he returned, a blanket in hand and put it over the shivering Draco. He may not like him, but if he'd rather freeze than face his new dorm mates, something had to be done.

Making sure the fire was still lit, Harry tiptoed back up to his dormitory.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The day had finally come. The students from Beauxbatons and Durmatrang had arrived the night before and now the champions were about to be picked from the Goblet of Fire which was at the front of the Great Hall. Kairo sat with Hermione, Harry, Ron and, much to Ron's annoyance, Draco. Fleur Delacor and Viktor Krum had just been chosen to represent their schools and in Dumbledore's hand was the Hogwarts champions name. "And the Hogwarts champion is...Cedric Diggory!" The Hall broke out in applause and cheers as Cedric made his way to through the small door the other champions had went into. Dumbledore began telling them that now that the three had been chosen it was time for bed when the Goblet glowed blue once more and spat out one more piece of paper. The Hall went silent and Dumbledore murmured, "Harry Potter," he then repeated himself louder, "Harry Potter!"

Hermione pushed Harry towards the Headmaster, as students called out insults and unfairness, as Dumbledore quickly sent them all on their way to their common rooms.

"There's no way Harry entered himself," Kairo stated once they had reached Gryffindor common room. Ron made a noise in disagreement.

"Well how else did his name get in there?!" Ron said angrily.

"Surely you're not that stupid Weasel. Even Potter doesn't have that much of a death wish." Draco retorted, scoffing.

Ron stormed up to his bed leaving Draco, Kairo and Hermione standing there. "He gets annoyed easily, don't worry about him. I think we should go to bed, we'll see Harry in the morning," Hermione shrugged as she too walked to her dormitory. Kairo turned to Draco and said, "Harry never gets a quiet year. I know you don't like him, but try not to make things harder for him than they already are will you? I have a bad feeling about all of this." And she to went to her bed, leaving Draco alone with his thoughts.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A/N - I am so sorry I've not updated in so long, I do however now have a laptop and wifi at home so I can promise a lot more updates. This is a very short chapter but I'm hoping to update again tonight or over the next few days.

Let me know what you think! :)

Abi

xxx


	5. Chapter 5

Wow, look I updated after a what a week or so? I know, please try not to faint in shock.

Chapter 5

Harry angrily threw his toast the girls and a partly reluctant Draco had brought him, after hearing Hermione's theory on why Ron was pissed off. "Why would I want this? I could die? But no its fine, I just want to be the center of attention again!"

"Look Potter, it's early stop shouting," Draco said sighing, "Look anyone can see you don't want it and you didn't put your name in, its Weaselbee's fucked up way of seeing it because its not him. He's a jealous prick and you getting annoyed is just going to make him worse. Be the bigger person you always are."

The other three gaped at him, in slight shock. "Was that something kind of nice to Harry?" Kairo smirked.

"Just because I've insulted him in the past, doesn't mean I can't be nice on occasion," Draco retorted haughtily, with the tiniest grin.

"Well thanks, I guess Malfoy," Harry half laughed. Hermione and Kairo told the boys they were off to the owlery to owl back Remus, and as Draco went to follow them Harry stopped him. "Look Malfoy, what about a truce?" he held a hand out, just like Draco had that first night of Hogwarts.

Draco thought about this for a moment. He just wanted everything to go back to normal. But on the other hand the Gryffindors, as much as they didn't like him, were actually friendlier than majority of the Slytherins. All his apparent "friends" had stopped talking to him, and began glaring at him in the halls. He didn't have to hide his friendship with Kairo, the only true friend he'd made since beginning Hogwarts but had treated her terribly, and she'd still stuck by him. She was a true Gryffindor, he'd seen it the moment he'd met her. Gryffindors weren't all that bad.

He took Harry's hand smirking slightly, "Truce."

* * *

_Dear Kairo, _

_How are you finding Gryffindor? The Tournament sounds exciting for you, but I'm glad they have the age restriction, I'd be insanely worried if I had to worry about you competing, or even Harry or Hermione. I hope Mr Malfoy is being a kinder friend this year, and acts like he is one. I know you're first Hogsmeade visit is coming up in a few weeks, and I was hoping you, (and your friends) would like to meet me in the Three Broomsticks. Free butterbeer? _

_I have spoken with the Ministry and applied for my parental rights. I have a home inspection and interview next week, and Professors' Dumbledore, McGonagall and Hagrid are being kind enough to give a character reference for me, and speak in my favour. I've been informed they'll also contact you. I hope that is okay. _

_I cannot wait to get your next letter, I'm so glad I found you again. _

_With love_

_Your Father_

_Remus _

Kairo smiled, rereading her last letter as her owl flew away with her response. It was actually in motion, she might actually get to live with her dad. "You coming to finish this homework Kai?" Hermione's voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Ugh its all about homework with you!" Kairo joked, mock sighing, "I suppose so!"

* * *

A/N - I know it's short again, but I'm wanting to focus more on Kairo and Remus's relationship, as well as Draco's transition to Gryffindor. However I'm going to post the next chapter in a minute anyway, just be warned fourth year contains several time skips.

Let me know what you think :)

Abi

xxx


	6. Chapter 6

Second Update of the night :D

Chapter 6

A lot had happened in the last few months. Sirius had taken to living in a small cave in Hogsmeade as Padfoot (Well, "Snuffles"), despite Remus offering his home. He had refused as he knew his friend was trying to get his daughter back, and the Ministry gave him random home visits, as if to try and catch him off guard, and Sirius wasn't going to ruin anything for Remus or Kairo.

Harry had successfully completed the First Task, (against a bloody Dragon!) and the second, (that egg wasn't quiet when opened). In between at Christmas, they had also had a Yule Ball. Hermione had went with none other than Viktor Krum! Harry and Ron, who had made up after the First Task, had left asking girls until last minute, had went with Parvati and Padma Patil, pretty Indian twins, who were in different houses. They were not happy and had ended up dancing with boys from Durmstrang before long.

Draco, had asked Kairo. Not because he liked her in that way, but because he wanted to go with a friend, instead of a stranger, or worse alone. Kairo thought along the same lines. The two had become like brother and sister, with a bond similar to Harry and Hermione.

Draco had even become an official part of the group. The five of them were rarely seen without each other, and Draco was getting along much better with his new housemates. He even liked them!

It was now Easter break, and the Third Task would be upon them soon, but first something else had sprung up on them.

The Ministry's interview with Kairo.

It had taken a while to get to this stage. But according to Remus it sounded like it was going well, thanks to Dumbledore's interactions. Kairo had been sent to the afore mentioned Headmaster's office, where she sat in front of a kind eyed, woman, and a bold, grumpy looking man. The three of them were alone, other than Fawkes, who watched the pair as if keeping an eye out for trouble.

"Well, Miss Lupin it's a pleasure to finally meet you! This is Mr Riley, your new case worker from the Ministry, and I'm Andromeda Tonks."

"Hi Miss Tonks, Mr Riley," Kairo replied shyly.

"I legally have to be here as a witness. I don't work with the Ministry, but by law a witness must not be an employer, a relative or friend, to keep things non-bias. I was going to be doing your interview with you, but if you prefer Mr Riley can take over and I'll be the minute minder." Andromeda smiled kindly.

"No it's fine, I don't mind you doing it" Kairo grinned at the woman in front of her.

"Great! Call me Andi then please, Mrs Tonks makes me feel old!" Andromeda continued on, "So you found out Remus J Lupin was your father last year, is that right?"

"Yes,"

"And you have been in contact with him since then?"

"Mostly through letters, but I also seen him on Hogsmeade visits."

"Great! And you're foster home you currently live in, what's that like?"

"Well its a muggle foster home, with other kids there. They all think I'm weird because of my underage magic before I went to Hogwarts, and then I disappear all year to a boarding school. They don't bully me but the leave me alone. It's hard to get letters, or reply to them because owls aren't normal for them. Its not terrible, but I don't like it."

"Okay." Andromeda waited until Mr Riley's self writing quill had finished Kairo's last sentence, "Are you aware that Mr Lupin is a werewolf?"

"Yes, so? Does it matter? I spoke about this with dad, and he said he'd mention my idea to you. Three days a month, the day before, the day after and the day of the full moon, I can stay with either Hermione, or the Weasley's. I'll be totally safe, plus my dad takes the Wolfsbane Potion, me leaving would just be a precaution." Kairo smirked smugly at the clever idea.

"Interesting. I can't reveal any of your father's interview to you and say if he mentioned that or not but I'll have a check later. One last question. Do you want to live with him? You're not being blackmailed or threatened, or anything of the sort to say you want to?"

"Of course not!" Kairo screamed, standing up so fast her chair slide back slightly. "I can't believe that's a question! This is a confidential interview, I would have said that in the beginning don't you think? He's my dad, why wouldn't I want to live with him! That's all I want! He's my dad, he has rights! Doesn't the Ministry get that?" With that she stormed out of the office, leaving a bemused Andromeda, who turned to the annoyed looking case worker. "I told you she wouldn't like that question."

* * *

_Dear Miss Lupin, _

_We at the Ministry of Magic, Magical Family Law Department would like to inform you of the outcome of the ongoing Parental Rights Case between yourself and one Mr R.J Lupin. _

_We have granted your father parental rights over you, including living arrangements, payments for school tuition, basic necessities, and your health and well being. This however is conditioned. _

_ \- You and Mr R.J Lupin shall be monitored from time to time, to check that everything is to a certain standard. _

_ \- Under NO circumstances, is Mr R.J Lupin to take care of you, or have you stay under the same roof the day before, on and after the Full Moon, due to his condition. _

_ \- On these days, you are to stay with Mrs Andromeda Tonks, as a steady, safe and controlled environment has to be provided, in the case of Mr R.J Lupin being unable/unfit to take care of you._

_Your Muggle Foster Home have had their memories modified, to indicate that when not at school you are with your father. From the end of the school year at **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, **you will be expected to meet Mrs Andromeda Tonks, who will escort you to Mr R.J Lupin's Home. _

_Hoping you are well_

_Dave Riley_

Kairo let out an excited scream, as everyone piled out of the Great Hall, ready to go to their final classes/exams before the Third Task. Hermione, Draco and Ron looked at her confused. "What's that Kai?" asked Ron.

"I get to live with my dad!" Kairo exclaimed showing the three of them the letter, as they each hugged her in turn, Draco spinning her around.

"That's amazing new Kairo! I'm so happy for you!" Draco grinned, he was doing a lot more of that these days.

"Just wait till Harry hears," Hermione added, as she linked arms with her best girl friend and they all went to their History of Magic Exam with an extra bounce in their step.

* * *

"He's back. Lord Voldemort. He's back." Was all the four Gryffindor friends heard as Harry and Cedric portkeyed back to the Maze. Tears streamed down a hysterical Harry's face, which was covered in dirt and there was blood dripping down his arm. Cedric lay still. Too still. Just as they had realised what had happened, there were screams, and a distraught Amos Diggory running down to his son, shouting and crying out for the Hufflepuff. But it was no use.

Cedric Diggory was dead.

* * *

A/N - Soooo what do you think? This chapter was mostly centered on Kairo I know. I used a lot of creative license with this chapter.

Did you like it? I have the next chapter written up so let me know if I should post it. The chapter is longer this time, I'm hoping to have chapters at least this long from now on!

Leave reviews, they give me inspiration!

Abi

xxx


	7. Chapter 7

So I decided to spoil you all and give you a third update in one night! Aren't I just too nice!

Chapter 7

Harry had been very quiet on the train home, talking only when he asked the twins to stay a moment as Hermione, Ron, Draco and Kairo left the compartment and got off the train. He joined them soon after and everyone exchanged goodbyes, Draco and Kairo waiting on the platform as Hermione, Harry and Ron, along with the rest of the Weasley's crossed the barrier into the Muggle side of Kings Cross Station.

"Do you see your parents?" Kairo asked a worried looking Draco. He hadn't heard a work from them since he told them he had been transferred into Gryffindor, and wasn't sure how he was to get home without someone apparating him. Had they forgotten? Did they not want him home?

"No, not yet," Draco replied slowly, as a woman began walking over to them.

"Kairo! I hope you don't mind putting up with me. The Ministry named me your emergency guardian. How was the end of school?" Andromeda gave the young girl a short awkward hug, but spoke to her as if she had known her for years. Kairo didn't mind this at all.

"Hey Andi! It was...eventful. This is my friend Draco Malfoy, Draco this is.." Kairo began introducing the two but Draco cut her off.

"Andromeda Tonks. There's a portrait of you locked away in a room at the Manor. You're my Aunt." Draco said warily.

"Yes, Cissy's son. How are you?" Andi smiled at her nephew, "It's nice to finally meet you. Where is Narcissa and her husband?"

"Umm, I don't actually know. I've not heard from them all year. I thought they'd be here to pick me up but.." Draco trailed off giving up hope of them appearing as he glanced around at the nearly empty station.

"Well first stop is my house, its a day after," Andi looked apologetically at Kairo, who pouted slightly. She wanted to see her dad! Andi went on saying, "Come back with me and Kairo, and I'll see if I can contact them, let them know you're safe and where to pick you up."

Seeing no other logical thing to do Draco nodded and took Andi's outstretched hand as her other took Kairo's. There was a slight pulling sensation, and they were outside a modest, two story house. Kairo's head was spinning as she felt like she was going to be sick, but the feeling soon wore off and she followed her new guardian and best friend into the house. Two people were waiting inside. Andi whispered to the man, presumably her husband Kairo thought to herself, and left the room. "Hey, I'm Ted Tonks, just call me Ted. I'm Andi's husband, and this is our daughter Nymphadora," as soon as Ted said her name the witch who looked to be in her twenties practically growled, her hair turning bright red.

"Don't call me Nymphadora! I go by Tonks guys, pleased to meet you!" as she turned to Draco and Kairo her hair turned back to its pink it had been a moment before.

"Wow how did you do that?" Kairo asked in awe, as Ted shook his head at Tonks dislike for her first name and left the room to find how his wife was getting on.

"I'm a Metamorphmagus. I can change my appearance at will." Tonks replied winking, and began changing here hair, eyes, nose, showing off. Kairo laughed at this, and Andi came to the doorway beckoning Draco over. Thinking he was going home, he hauled his trunk behind him and followed his Aunt into the kitchen.

"Draco, I'm sorry. You're parents..think it best you stay here for a while," Andi said sadly not looking at the boy.

Draco looked defeated, "For how long?"

"The whole Summer," Ted placed a comforting hand on the boys shoulder.

"What happened?"

"They started screaming at me, for daring to contact them when I floo called them. Ted came out, and told them about you, before they could start on him and they said..." Andi gulped, feeling terrible for her nephew, believing she had made it worse for him, "They said you could stay with us blood traitors, since that's what you've become. I'm sorry."

Draco stood stunned for a moment, taking in what she had said as tears threatened in both of their eyes. Then scowling, he ran to the fire snatching a handful of Floo Powder as he went and yelled, "Malfoy Manor!"

* * *

The Manor was quiet for a second as Draco dusted of his robes, but his parents soon came rushing in wands raised. "Draco? We told that woman you were to stay there!" Lucius snarled.

"But Father, surely you didn't mean that? I'm a Malfoy. I'm your son."

"You are nothing but a cowardly Gryffindor," The elder Malfoy spat, "Making friends with blood traitors and mudbloods and even that half breed werewolf's daughter. This.. experiment" of that fool Dumbledore's was ridiculous, but couldn't be helped. But you've becoming one of them! I can't even look at you. The Malfoy heir and blood traitor and mudblood lover. Just like your Aunt, and you know what happened to her. You are no son of mine. Now leave this house!" Lucius bellowed walking away from the boy whose tears were back.

"Mother? Haven't you something to say in this? You can't let him do this!" Draco raged at Narcissa who was clearly conflicted, looking between husband and son.

"Narcissa! Come!" Lucuis commanded from the door way.

She gave one long last look to her blond, handsome son, as her husband left the room, "I'm sorry Draco." Her face damp, Narcissa left the room after her husband, not looking back, as Draco crumbled to the floor, finally letting his tears fall as he sobbed silently, as the floo went once more.

He didn't notice his Aunt gently help him stand and lead him back to the stone fire place, and sending them to his new home.

* * *

Draco had slept the rest of that day and all night too, and when he awoke, he heard a gentle but urgent knock on the door. Opening his eyes he looked around the room that he hadn't paid much attention to. The walls were split, the top cream, the bottom a chocolate brown. There was the large soft bed he had slept in, a chest of drawers and a bedside table, which held a clock and his wand. At the bottom of the bed lay his school trunk and as he got out of bed he realised he had fell asleep in his school robes, instead of pyjamas.

As the knocking got louder he quickly opened the door, finding a worried Kairo, sporting a bed head look. "Andi told me about your parents, are you okay?" She asked, hugging her friend.

"I'll be fine, I'm a Malfoy remember?" Draco shoved it off like it was nothing, hugging her back. Kairo gave him a concerned look but Tonks then came to the doorway.

"Breakfasts pretty much ready and dad makes killer blueberry pancakes and scrambled egg." With that they all bounded down the stairs, feeling hungry and taking seats at the table, practically inhaling the delicious smell of the food. There was the afore mentioned pancakes and scambled egg, but also bacon, sausages and french toast all on separate plates in front of them.

"Help yourselves kids! You have work Dora, and Kairo we're taking you to your dads. Draco can come too if you like?" Andi smiled, as she grabbed herself a piece of bacon before pouring herself a coffee. Draco and Kairo both agreed to this, and while everyone got lost in mindless chatter, Draco looked around the kitchen properly. He hadn't paid attention before, but the house was full of Muggle appliances that he didn't recognise. However when the dishes were done, Ted and Andi left them to be done by magic. It seemed the whole house was an even mix of the two, muggle things and magic being used. It was a strange site for Draco, but he found it comforting in a strange way.

Once they were all ready, and Kairo had filled two of the drawers, that Tonks had emptied for her, as they were sharing a room, Andi took her trunk, took both the teens hands and apparated them to Remus's, and now Kairo's home.

* * *

"I'm sorry I couldn't meet you off the train yesterday, I really wanted to." Remus said sadly hugging his daughter, "However I used my time getting your room ready. I'm still not 100% sure of what you like, but I hope you like it. Why don't you go see while I talk to Andi," Kairo grinned nodding and ran to the room Remus had pointed to, dragging Draco with her. Remus had put a purple wooden plaque shaped into her name on the door, which she opened. The walls were a soft orange colour, with curtains of a brighter shade. There was a desk and chair on the far side of her room, and a small book case. Next to the door was a small wardrobe, to hang her coats, dresses and robes. Then behind the door was a pine chest of drawers, sitting next to a soft, thick bed, which held several fluffy pillows. "Wow! I love it!" Kairo exclaimed, loud enough for her dad and Andi to hear as she jumped onto her bed, giggling, before getting up and opening her trunk.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked as he took in her room. He had to admit, it was totally her. Remus couldn't have done better, it was perfect for her.

"Unpacking of course, it'll be even better with all my stuff where its suppose to be!" Kairo replied, rolling her eyes as if it was obvious. Shoving his friend playfully, he sat next to her and began helping, the pair talking only when deciding where to put things.

An hour later Remus, who had made them stop for a lunch break, told them Andi would be back for dinner, bringing Ted and Tonks. She would take Draco back with her after dinner he explained.

Once they had had their fill of ham and cheese toasties, an apple each and a scotch egg and Remus told them he was going to organise his office and send an owl, the pair got back to unpacking the rest of Kairo's things. It took them another two hours, but Kairo finally put her last book on her book case and collapsed on her bed with Draco.

"Feel any better?" Kairo asked.

Knowing she meant about his parents he replied, "Yeah, this took my mind off it. I've never unpacked by hand, did you know? Its rather therapeutic if I'm honest."

"I'm glad I could help." Kairo smiled, taking his hand, "I'll help you get through this, and so with the others."

"I know," Draco though of his newfound friendships with Harry, Ron and Hermione, and knew that she was telling the truth, "Thank you. But enough about me! This is your day, the one you've been waiting for! What do you think?"

Kairo knew exactly how to answer that, as she grinned from ear to ear, "I'm home."

* * *

A/N - There were some key moments in here, and not just filler :) This will not be a Draco/OC, they have a sibling relationship. I know who I will pair Draco with in the future, though I am deliberating who to put Kairo with right now.

As usual I love reviews, so feel free to leave one.

My next update will hopefully be next week, if not before. I have no idea where this is going yet but I have a lot planned out so far.

Oh and this is my longest chapter yet! Excited!

Until Next Time

Abi

xxx


	8. Chapter 8

First off, I want to apologise. My laptop died, my phones until now haven't let me upload chapters, it's a nightmare. However my iPhone lets me write on here so while updates my be a little slow, I will be updating.

Chapter 8

Draco sat in his room in the Tonks home, kicking his feet and cursing under his breath. He hadn't seen anyone but his Aunt and Uncle in days. Tonks was undergoing Auror training, which kept her up till late and woke her before everyone else. As for Kairo, she had been at Remus' since the start of summer. Nearly a month ago! Sure she had sent letters, and asked him to go up, but he wasn't going to annoy her when she finally was able to stay with her dad. But he was so bored. He was used to being alone, it's not like his parents had ever done anything with him over the summers, not since he was younger at least. He remembered, whenever his father was away, his mother used to sneak into his room, and read him stories, play games with his toy wizard and dragon figures. She tuck him in and kiss his forehead goodnight.

It wasn't often it happened, his father had caught her doing it and went ballistic one day, saying no wonder his son was too soft. He needed discipline, not coddling. Draco didn't see either of his parents for days after that, until his mother crept into his room once more and the tale of the three brothers to her son. She kissed his forehead, and left the room and she had never done it again.

"Draco?" Tonks knocked before entering the room, disrupting his train of thought, "Did you want to do something? I have the day off, and I know you must be bored."

"Like what?" Draco hesitated, unsure how to treat his half blood cousin. It's not that he was against muggleborns or half bloods anymore, Hermione and Kairo had certainly changed that. But he'd never met any of his family who wasn't a pure blood. Would it be different at all?

"Well, it's a nice day out, I've got the perfect idea! Meet me outside, I need to go get something okay?" Tonks grinned mischievously, and Draco could only nod. He quickly dressed himself in something other than his pyjamas and raced outside, looking to see what his cousin was doing. He couldn't see her anywhere and after 10 minutes he was starting to get annoyed. He was about to go back in when *SPLASH*!

Someone had just thrown water at him! He spun around, furious, to see Tonks laughing her head off.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Draco screamed.

"We're having a water balloon fight! The taps over there. Come on I'll show you." Tonks dragged her cousin gently over, "So we get a balloon, fill it with water and then we tie it, just like this. Then you throw it!"

"What's the point in it?" Draco asked, copying how Tonks filled and tied her balloon.

"To have fun! It's a muggle game," Tonks replied, aiming one at her dad, who had just aparated back home. It hit him with a triumphant SPLAT! Draco froze, they were going to get in so much trouble!

But instead of cursing and screaming at the pair Ted just laughed, accioed a few of Tonks' balloons and started throwing them back.

"This is war kids!" Ted exclaimed, as Draco and Tonks, both giggling, teamed up against him.

A while later, when they were all drenched, Andi came out sighing at them, though she was grinning.

"Come on and get dried for dinner, it'll be ready soon! We have Kairo coming tonight as well, to stay for a few days. I want my family to be looking at least slightly presentable."

"Mum, Kai doesn't care if we're presentable or not!" Tonks complained, marching up the stairs, Draco and Ted following behind her.

Draco closed his bedroom door, smiling. He'd never had so much fun!

So that's how families were supposed to be.

* * *

A/N ~ I hope you like it. Draco will be OOC in this fic, because of how different his environment around him is, both Gryffindor and the Tonks home are positive, and so very different from what he's used to. Will this was mostly filler, I wanted to show Draco's nice, curious side, finding out that a lot of things are so unlike the life he's always known.

As always review and let me know what you think!

Abi

xxx


End file.
